The Beasts Inside Us
by mouch30
Summary: An unstable werewolf from the Companions, a shrewd Master of Sneak, and a highly dangerous Dark Brotherhood assassin with a penchant for betraying her loved ones. What do you get when you put them all together? A tale of blood and lust.
1. Chapter 1

The Beasts Inside Us

Chapter 1

* * *

The werewolf snarled at the man before him. Suddenly, the beast began to writhe and fell to the floor. The snout retracted and the thick hair that once covered the wolf's body receded to uncover the muscular form of a male Nord. He lifted his head to reveal his face, a wolfish grin playing on his lips. "Well, what are you waiting for? Drink it!"

Everyone around the fountain cheered on

A female Nord with bright ginger hair nodded enthusiastically. "Aren't you excited to be one of us?"

Arnbjorn swallowed hard. "I…I'm not really sure…"

"What? You can't back down now! Not after everything that you've done!" protested the now human. He walked towards Arnbjorn and patted his shoulder. "Isn't this what you wanted; to be part of the Circle? I remember when you first joined up…you were so happy when we accepted you. Well, you were trying to _hide_ that happiness but we could all see through your tough guy act, right guys?"

The rest of the people in the room nodded.

"I guess…" muttered Arnbjorn. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Fine. I'll do it. Fine. Okay. I'm ready." He stepped towards the fountain and dipped his hand in, cupping his palm. He lifted his hand, now filled with the sticky red liquid – the werewolf's blood – and took a small sip.

The man beside him snorted. "You're going to have to drink a _whole_ lot more than that."

"Be quiet, Farkas," spoke an exact replica of the dark-haired Nord. "He can take his time. Blood isn't exactly a person's first choice of beverage. Stop acting like _your_ blood is Honningbrew mead."

Arnbjorn continued to slowly sip from his palm. The blood was warm but slid uncomfortably down his throat. Sometimes he felt like gagging, but he knew that if he dared show a single sign of weakness, his acceptance in the Circle would be rethought. Finally, when the fountain was half empty, he felt something inside him churn. He tried to swallow some more blood, but that was immediately stopped when pain shot throughout his whole body. He clenched his fists, desperate not to scream as he felt his bone structure deform.

His ribs expanded, his legs grew twisted, and his nails grew long and sharp. He could feel his nose extend into a snout, and his body hair grow longer and thicker. He closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth to scream.

Instead, there was a howl.

* * *

"Well, we've got, let's see…someone who needs to scare someone, ugh those are boring…some animal in some house, not another _fetchin_' one! How hard is it to keep a wolf out of your house? Oh, an escaped criminal? That sounds interesting. Want it?" Vilkas looked up from the papers in front of him to face Arnbjorn. It had been a slow week in Jorrvaskr; not that clients were hard to come by. There was always a problem in Skyrim that the Companions could solve. However, most of them were mundane.

"Eh, why not?" Arnbjorn shrugged and took the contract form from Vilkas' outstretched hand. He briefly looked over the location – Falkreath – and nodded. "Well, I'm off then. See you." With that, Arnbjorn walked out of the room.

"Hey Arnbjorn! What's up?" called out a voice. He sighed, knowing what was going to happen next as soon as that person spotted the contract in his hand. "Oh! A contract! Need some help? Can I come too?"

Arnbjorn turned to face the wide-eyed Nord. "Oh, hey Hestla…" he mumbled. His brain quickly tried to think of a reason to decline her offer. "Um, not this time…it's too dangerous."

Hestla frowned, her mouth drooping into a pout. "But how am I supposed to become a better Companion if no one treats me like I'm strong enough? Because I am!"

Arnbjorn closed his eyes for a second. "Look, Hestla, it's not that you're not strong enough, I just like working alone. Got it? Now I'd appreciate it if you'd go away."

The furious Nord whipped around and stalked off to the living quarters, where she would not doubt spend the rest of the day sulking in her room. Truth be told, Arnbjorn was lying. Hestla really was weak…too weak to be a Companion. She couldn't even kill a mudcrab that had wandered in Whiterun from the small streams that dotted the tundra landscape. Why Kodlak let her in was still a mystery.

Arnbjorn shook all thoughts of Hestla out of his mind and continued on with his task. He left Whiterun shortly after paying the carriage driver the required 50 gold.

The journey to Falkreath Hold was a long one. It had been early Morndas when he first left Whiterun, and now it was mid-Tirdas. Arnbjorn thanked the carriage driver and began walking around, asking the guards where the escaped criminal was hiding.

"Uh…yeah. I've heard about him. Uh, he's an Imperial. Tall. Wanted for murdering an entire family, was it? Very dangerous. I'd be careful if I were you. Anyways, last we saw him he was headed for the pine forest in the southwest reaches of here." The guard nodded once before turning around and continuing his patrol around the streets.

Arnbjorn set off, readying his weapon in his hand. It was a wonderful weapon; a shiny Iron battleaxe, enchanted with Frost damage. Tendrils of magic danced on the handle, and it was always cool to the touch, no matter the weather. It gleamed in the soft shafts of light that found their way through the thick leaves that covered the trees around him. His boots made muffled crunching noises as he crept around. He had to keep his eyes and ears open. The werewolf blood that pumped throughout him heightened his senses, making all his contracts now easier. He lifted his head to sniff the air. He detected the moist scent of water and rotting leaves…the wind seemed to be blowing from the north. He ears pricked as he heard the hurried footsteps of someone.

Suddenly, a tall Imperial dashed out of the bushes, an excited yet terrified look on his face. He jerked his head around, no doubt making sure no one was following him. Arnbjorn froze, wondering what was going on. Why did he look so scared? He tightened his grip on his weapon and crouched down.

The Imperial began creeping away. Every so often he would freeze, glance around, then continue.

Arnbjorn knew that he had to kill him, but curiosity got the better of him as he started to follow the strange man.

They passed some ruins until they came to a pale dirt road. The Imperial stopped, looked around once more and then jumped off the rocks lining the path into the clearing underneath. Of course, Arnbjorn shortly did the same thing. As he recovered from the fall, Arnbjorn only had a couple of seconds before witnessing the Imperial run to what had to be the strangest door he'd ever seen and disappear inside.

Arnbjorn stood up, gripping his weapon even tighter now. He crept towards the door. A soft hum was heard, and red light seemed to emit from the door itself. A skull was carved into the center, with a bloody red handprint on the forehead. Shivers went down Arnbjorn's spine as he started at the sinister door. But then…it started to speak.

And that was when Arnbjorn began to run away.

* * *

AN: I'd like to thank Bethesda for not giving an background on Arnbjorn so I could write this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beasts Inside Us

Chapter 2

* * *

Long blonde hair spilled all over his chest, the soft tendrils tickling him every time she moved her head.

Delvin opened his chocolate brown eyes to gaze at the woman nestled next to him. Her skin glowed in the afternoon light, resembling a statue of Dibella.

_In more ways than one_, he thought, recalling the bodacious statues.

He lifted one hand to stroke her hair. It was silky soft, and running his fingers through it was like dragging your fingers in water.

The woman moaned happily as Delvin continued to pet her. She turned her face towards him, a lazy smile on her lips. Her eyes were open now. "Good morning," she said.

"Good mornin' doll," Delvin replied, leaning forward to peck her on the same lips he had spent all of last night fervently kissing. The kiss deepened as the woman threw her arms around Delvin's neck, pressing her naked body onto his equally nude chest.

"Mm, what time is it?" she murmured against his lips.

"Astrid, when I'm with you, time stands still," Delvin said, moving his hands down her back.

"Do you ever get tired of making up lame pick-up lines?" chuckled Astrid. She sat up, letting the blanket covering her fall off. She stretched her neck to check on the sundial underneath the window. "Sithis damn it," she muttered. "I have to go. I'm supposed to be killing someone right now." She hopped off of Delvin and began putting on her clothes. She had barely worn her undergarments before Delvin pulled her back in bed.

"I'm sure that person can wait," he said, positioning Astrid on his lap so she was facing him. "Heck, he'll appreciate your forgetfulness and he'll thank you for it."

"No, I have to go now. Let go of me," she ordered, pushing her lover away, only to have him retaliate and grab her again. "Delvin!"

"Oh, bite me…like you did last night. Now, why don't you give your prey a few more hours to live?"

He hooked his thumbs into her underwear and slowly pulled them down, all while staring directly into her deep blue eyes. She frowned slightly, but quickly lightened up when Delvin swooped down to give her womanhood a kiss. He gripped her hips harder as he buried his tongue further into her. He pushed her body down so she was now lying underneath him. He bowed his head to continue pleasuring her, all while Astrid feebly protested.

He flicked his tongue in and out of her entrance, teasing her with the movement.

"Okay, fine, I'm yours, I'm all yours," gasped Astrid, gripping Delvin's head tightly. She closed her eyes, biting her lip to restrain from screaming. She spread her legs more, allowing Delvin more access to her private parts. "Just…Gods, stop teasing me!"

Delvin chuckled to himself before lifting his head to look at her, his lips glistening with her arousal. "Come on, just for a few more minutes." He continued to lick her, until she was a squirming mess. He stared at her reddening face, marveling at the way she was still so beautiful covered in sweat and clenching the bed sheet underneath her. Her body relaxed as the last waves of her orgasm wore off. She sighed happily, and gave Delvin a big smile. "I'm glad you made me stay," she said, propping herself up on her elbows. "Now, I think it's my turn to make you happy _I _stayed."

Delvin crawled towards her, and they shared a long, slow kiss. Astrid could taste something on his tongue: herself. When they broke up for air, her hands traveled downwards, towards his shaft.

Delvin let out a sigh, biting his lip as Astrid began to slowly stroke him. The more she rubbed him, the faster he drew his breaths. He closed his eyes, feeling himself get closer and closer as well as lost in the sensations that rippled through his nerves. Suddenly, Astrid's hands stopped.

"Oh, come on now," groaned Delvin. "I was enjoying that."

"Shut up and fuck me," said Astrid, wrapping her legs around him.

Without any further instructions, Delvin slid into her, just as he had done so many times before. Hearing Astrid's moans and sighs somehow made him recall the first time they ever met…

It was raining heavily. Clouds loaded with rain swept over Riften, drenching anything and anyone in their path. During nights like these, the Ragged Flagon would flood, due to it being in the sewers and whatnot. When the Ragged Flagon was too wet to hang out it, members of the Guild would make their way to the Drunken Donkey, now known as the Bee and the Barb. Before the Argonian couple bought the place, a stocky Breton owned it. He wasn't very popular, but he kept the mead and wine flowing.

Delvin Mallory sat in his usual spot, doing his usual things: staring out the window, staring at the other people's purses, staring at Sapphire's ass...

…Until the door swung open. Delvin suddenly had a new thing to stare at.

Her body was covered in a black cloak. Underneath it, she wore a tight-fitting shirt and pants; uncommon in those days since most ladies wore dresses in Skyrim…this wasn't Cyrodill where women could wear _pants_ and _britches_. Her honey-blonde hair was tied back, and a shining black dagger rested on her hip. She stomped towards the bar and signaled for a drink.

Delvin tilted his head, his eyes drinking up every inch of her. The red and black scheme of her outfit gave her a mysterious air; Delvin could sense trouble around her. Still…

As a thief, it was his _job_ to steal things. And that dagger looked awfully nice. Plus, if she had the gold to buy that dagger, then that meant that she would probably have enough gold to replace it if it were to get 'lost'.

He kept a close eye on her all night, until she retired upstairs. He watched as she glanced around quickly before slipping up the stairs. He got up shortly after and followed.

His shoes glowed blue as the enchantments on them began to work. His footsteps were muffled and he was as quiet as a mouse. He fumbled about and put on his gloves, assuring him that he would be much better at pick pocketing…not that he wasn't already amazing at it.

There would only be one available room in this inn. Delvin knew all the other patrons and where they stayed, so he skipped all the doors until he arrived to the last on the left of the hallway. He took out his lock pick and began to unlock the door. After a while, a satisfying _click_ was heard…and he was in.

He pushed the door open and surveyed the room. There, on the bed, was the sleeping form of a person. Delvin's palms began to sweat with anticipation as he crouched down and began to creep towards the bed. His mind began to create fantasies as he got nearer and nearer to his prize. There, on the bedside table, was an overflowing sack of gold. Glistening, gorgeous, glimmering gold! He snatched it up, not caring for the soft clinking the coins made. The form did not move. He turned his full attention to the woman now. His deft fingers worked underneath the covers to find her pockets…however…his fingers touched soft pillows instead of firm body. He tore the blanket off to find cushions arranged in the shape of a person. He sighed, mentally congratulating the woman for her intelligence.

As he moved to stand up, he saw a flickering light. It wasn't long before the mysterious woman held her dagger to his throat.

"I think this belongs to me," she whispered in his ear, fingering the coin purse attached to his belt. "I'd like it back…before I take something of yours," she continued. She pressed the dagger closer to his skin, breaking the thin membrane. "Like your life."

A bead of crimson blood dripped down his neck. Delvin swallowed hard, sweat breaking out on his forehead. "H-hey, let's not do anything rash now." His trembling fingers gripped the hilt of his own dagger. In a flash, he twisted around, not feeling the knife scrape off some more skin off his neck. He used his own dagger to slash at the attacker, yet she was too quick. He angrily stabbed the air, trying to at least _cut_ her. She let out a little chuckle, before placing her dagger between her teeth, jumping on the bed and climbing onto the rafters of the ceiling.

"That was fun," she called down, spitting out her weapon. "But I must be off. You see, I need to help a friend of mine get ready for a date…with Sithis."

"Wait! Sithis? Are…" Delvin licked his lips. "Are you with the…Dark Brotherhood?"

The woman smirked. "What gave it away? The Shrouded Armor or my dagger?" She lifted the dagger from her lap and held it to the small window behind her. Even though it was raining, a sliver of moonlight still shone through, running down the ebony stiletto. Wisps of enchantments swirled around the blade, and on the hilt, a menacing skull was carved out of what looked like real bone. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She gave Delvin one last glance before leaping out the window.

"Wait! W-what's your…name," his voice trailed off as he stared at the empty ceiling.

"Astrid," she called out, popping her head into the room.

Delvin let out a small yelp of surprise to see her. "Are…are you hanging from the window ledge?" he asked, craning his neck to check.

"Why yes I am. And this is only a small taste of what I can do. I'm extremely agile and acrobatic," she said, winking one ocean blue eye. "Now tell me your name."

"I'm…uh…I'm…D-Delvin. Delvin Mallory." He walked towards the window until he came face to face with her.

"Well, nice to meet you. Maybe I can forget this whole 'stealing my gold and dagger' problem, hmm? You can keep the gold. Buy yourself a whore to treat you right."

A light pink flower bloomed on both of Delvin's cheeks.

"Wait…oh, I see. You've never had a woman, eh?" Astrid began to laugh, throwing her head back. The rain was soaking her clothes, and her hair now clung desperately to her face and neck. She hoisted herself back up into the room and shook herself dry. "I have a few more minutes. Of course, that's all a milk drinker like you would need for the first time, am I right?"

Delvin began to protest until her cold lips pressed onto his. She darted her tongue in and out of his mouth, claiming him for her. His eyes were still open, but they slowly closed in pleasure as Astrid began to press up against him.

And on that small fur covered bed in a room that cost 10 coins to sleep in, Delvin became a man, and a bond was formed between the thief and the assassin.

Delvin had to admit, it was pretty strange to give yourself to a stranger who you tried to steal from _and _is a trained assassin, but it was one of the greatest nights of his life. Sadly, the next morning, she was gone, and there was news of a murder.

He had to accept the fact that he would never see her again, until she showed up again, same time, sitting on the same stool she sat in when she first arrived to Riften. It became a regular thing between them, something purely for fun, until it started to get heated up. Delvin began to bring presents; a flower, at first, but then it was rings, necklaces, new weapons…and Astrid loved it. They formed a very comfortable relationship where Delvin would spoil and pamper the 'love of his life'; while she occasionally said 'I love you too'. This went on for a good five years. Now, they were both adults, and even though Delvin was noticeably older than Astrid, their bond was still as strong as when they first made love.

The accelerated moans of Astrid brought Delvin back to Nirn. He shook his head and began focusing on pleasing Astrid. A wave of pride covered his face as he brought her to a climax. She relaxed as he pulled out, still not satisfied. He could tell that Astrid was aware he was still wanting, even though she pretended to be oblivious.

"Well, that was fun, but it's time for me to leave," she said, stretching and bending down to gather her clothes. She was fully clothed in seconds. "Farewell," she called out, blowing Delvin a kiss.

"Always rushing to kill someone," Delvin muttered to himself, smiling at the empty doorway. When Astrid was gone, the world lost a little light. The clouds moved in front of the sun and the whole room turned darker.

Astrid always left Delvin to clean up the mess. He picked up the blanket, the empty wine bottles, and the numerous linen wraps. He threw them all out, and then dressed himself. His arousal was slowly fading away, because Astrid was all he needed now. He grabbed a clean linen wrap from the drawers to mop his forehead and wipe off anything that would possibly stain the room. When the room was as clean as it could be, he trotted downstairs to the main room of the inn. He nodded towards the owner, threw a septim his way, and walked out, with Astrid still on his mind.

* * *

AN: I'm a virgin, so I have NO IDEA what sex is like so forgive me for the horrible lemon and dialogue! Longest chapter ever written in my life.


End file.
